The Dragon's Mate
by Lady StarFlower
Summary: Dragons mate for life, and when they do, they treasure their partner as something precious and beautiful. But some find out their true feelings faster than others… NaLu, Gajevy, RoWen, and Dragonslayers match-ups inside!
1. True Love Saves, right? NaLu

Okay, this was the last straw.

Not only did Natsu set her beloved manuscript on fire, but he also wrecked the entire house in twenty seconds flat after sneezing a burst of flame from his nose.

It would've been almost funny if she wasn't so damn angry.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL YOU STUPID SON OF A BI-!" Lucy ground to a stop and quickly swallowed the curse word. Innocent Wendy was present, endeavoring to heal Natsu's cold or whatever had caused him to sneeze with her magic.

"Lucy-chan, I'm sure he didn't mean to burn it down." The young girl said meekly, hands outstretched to Natsu as magic flowed from her fingers. Natsu was prone on the ground, actually looking guilty and like a mess.

The firemen had just finished their work, and one of them paused to talk to Lucy, rubbing his red face from the heat. "Sorry ma'am, but only a few items are salvageable. This was a big one, let me tell you. Do you have anywhere you can stay for the night?"

"Well…" Lucy was about to say she could room with Levy or something but Natsu groaned something like "Shtay ah mah hoose."

"Excuse me?" Lucy said coldly. Natsu lifted his head from the pavement a couple inches and said more clearly, "Stay at my house."

"Now why would I do that?" Lucy crossed her arms and smiled a deadly smile that sent the poor fireman scurrying for his truck. "You just burned my house down, including everything in it. My manuscript, my books, my clothes, EVERYTHING, NATSU!" She exploded, making Wendy squeak in fear. "You burned everything." She continued in a suddenly very hurt tone, bordering on tears. "Even the things my father sent me are gone."

"Lucy-chan…" Wendy murmured timidly, but Natsu's face looked stricken. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to, honest. My head just feels so funny…" He shoved at the ground, trying to push himself up. "But it's all the more reason for you to stay at my place. Happy and I can take you in for a while…"

Lucy huffed, about to come up with a stinging retort, but then she suddenly realized how pale he was. And he was shaking. "Hey, Natsu, you okay? You're looking kind of -"

"LUCY-CHAN!" Wendy was suddenly shrieking with fear. Natsu had slumped to the ground, blood pooling from his mouth. And all at once, the fire was the last thing on Lucy's mind.

Porlyusica was worried. And she looked like it, too.

That alone was enough to send the entire Guild Hall into terrified hysterics.

"I swear I will kill him if he croaks." Gray growled, punching the table with his fist. Juvia, for once not being his unrelenting fangirl, just shook her head. "Juvia is scared…."

"OI! SALAMANDER! IF YOU DIE, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Gajeel thundered, marching towards the infirmary, but Porlyusica's broom met him in the face with enough force to send even the Iron Dragon Slayer staggering. "Do not touch him." She enunciated sternly. "His condition is serious, and if you cause him to have a relapse I'll kick you out myself."

Gajeel sighed and sat down grumpily by the infirmary. Levy timidly sat down next to him and put her hand on his, and for once, he let it stay there.

Porlyusica sighed and rubbed her eyes, looking grave. "He is afflicted with a sickness called Hell's Sleep. It's a virus, and it's easily contagious, so no visitors."

Lucy buried her head in her hands. "I'm such an idiot. He came to my place saying he had a cold, and I thought he was bluffing."

"It's not your fault." Erza put her hands on the trembling blonde's shoulder. "Remember what Miss Porlyusica said? The first symptoms look very much like a common cold, only milder. No one can blame you for doubting him."

"But if I had noticed sooner he won't be like this." Lucy mumbled. Erza fell silent, for that fact was sort of true. If one had taken the patient to a doctor quickly before the second stage had set in, the patient might have a higher chance of recovery. But the symptoms were so hard to recognize that it was a difficult feat to do so.

Happy whimpered, "Will Exceeds get sick too? I want to see him…"

Warren suddenly looked up. "A visitor?"

A figure in black stood at the doorway, a very familiar one.

"MYSTAGON!" Wendy cried out happily. Pantherlily exclaimed, "My liege!" and fell to one knee. Indeed, it was the Edolas prince, or more specifically, king now.

He had a faint smile on his face, looking around the guild hall. "You've certainly changed the place." He remarked. Despite the gravity of the situation, everyone gathered to speak with the former S-class mage.

"How's Edolas holding up?"

"Is Coco and the others alright?"

"How's Knightwalker?"

Mystagon smiled and shook his head. "I'm not here for a round of catching up." His face became grave as he dropped the bag he was carrying on the ground. Lisanna, the nearest one to it, rummaged inside and withdrew from the bag a vial of white shimmery liquid. "Eh?"

"That is extract from Stellaflos, or the Starflower. It grows plentifully in Edolas." Mystagon directed his gaze at the guild members. "I believe it will heal Natsu."

"It will?" Lucy leapt to her feet. "Oh, Mystagon, thank you!" Mystagon held up a gloved hand. "However, there is a very specific way to use it properly." He paused, and everyone waited with bated breath while Mystagon lowered his head and…chuckled?

"According to my herbalists, the cure will only take effect if the patient's true love applies the Starflower's extract."

The guild hall fell dead silent.

Happy called out, "Lucy liiiiikes him…"

Lucy stood stock still as everyone slowly turned their gaze to her. A blush crept up over her cheeks. Lisanna walked over and put the vial in her hands. "Go on." The white-haired girl winked. "Go heal our Natsu."

Lucy flushed even redder as Lisanna gently pushed her in the direction of the infirmary.

Somehow, her feet propelled her further towards the infirmary. Somehow, she opened the door with shaky fingers. Somehow, she saw Natsu laying prone on the white sheets. Somehow, she sat down next to him. Somehow, she forced open his mouth and poured the entire vial down his throat.

Lucy set the empty jar on the bedside table and looked at her nakama's white face. Behind her, Porlyusica was watching the whole procedure with a curious face. And behind her, the guild watched with napkins over their noses (after all, it was contagious.).

Natsu coughed, and rolled over, until he was looking blearily at her. "Lucy…?" He croaked.

Lucy smiled as tears flowed from her eyes. "Morning." She murmured.

"You look…." He began, and Lucy clasped his hands in hers.

"You look like a mess, Luce. Did you not shower all day?"

She face planted into the mattress. "God, Natsu, I save your life and acknowledge myself as your true love and that's all you have to say?"

Natsu choked. "What?"

Oops.

"Er, that's what Mystagon said…..I…uh…." Lucy fumbled around as Natsu suddenly burst out laughing. "You're kidding! You? Me? A pair?"

Lucy glared at him as he wiped his eyes, still giggling. "Oh, man…" He looked at her as she practically burned holes through his head with her glare. "What?"

"Honestly, Natsu!" She stomped to her feet, brushing past a startled Porlyusica and a disappointed guild hoping for a romantic kiss.

Natsu scratched his head. "Did I say something?"

 _1 day later_

Lucy hung her feet from the bridge, kicking despondently and feeling as gloomy as the weather. Plue trembled beside her.

"He's an idiot." She told the shivering Celestial spirit. "He's so dense! He doesn't even see a romantic confession when it's in his face!"

"Boy problems, Lucy?" The men in the boat called as they sailed under the bridge. She ignored them, throwing her head back as she gloomily watched as her house, or what remained of it, was being rebuilt.

"Hey, Lucy?"

She spun around, breath hitching as Natsu swung himself over the bridge to settle himself next to her. "Mind if I sit here, Plue? Okay, thanks." Plue made his funny little " _pun-pun!"_ noises and waddled off to play with Happy.

For a moment they sat in slightly awkward silence. Natsu was staring off into space, and Lucy was seriously considering whether to jump the bridge.

All day, she'd been avoiding him. Now that it can't be done, she couldn't help but think that the river water looked mighty appealing…and that's saying something from the girl who has to face Aquarius' wrath and Juvia's jealousy on a daily basis.

"Lucy? Can I say something?" Natsu broke into her thoughts. She turned to look at him steadily, though inside she was going _OHMYGODJDHFWOEUFHOIWHOIWEH._

"What is it, Natsu?" She said belligerently. "Make it quick."

"Um…okay." Natsu threw his hands behind his head. "Mirajane told me what happened, what with all the true love and all that whatnot."

"Mhhmm." Lucy mumbled, looking at a part of his face and not his dark dark eyes.

"I just want to say sorry. That was really thoughtless of me." He looked at her shyly, smiling a little. "At least we won't have to beat around the bush about our relationship anymore, huh?"

Lucy relaxed, and smiled. "I suppose."

They sat in comfortable silence a while longer, letting the evening sun bathe them in pale color. Suddenly, Natsu turned abruptly to Lucy. "Lucy, can I kiss you?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Lucy erupted, turning red, pink, then red again, then white. "Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Well, Igneel told me that when a dragon finds its true mate, they close the bond with an act of physical affection or something." Natsu dead-panned. "And I assume you don't want to have sex or anything, right?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." But Lucy was flushing because her active author's imagination was already supplying her with plenty of forbidden images that made her heart start to race. "Well, if you insist…." She stuttered, shutting her eye tightly and offering her cheek.

"Okay….here goes…" Natsu put his hand on her neck and leaned in, lips gently pressing onto hers instead of the cheek. Lucy's eyes flew open as she registered the slightly chapped feel of Natsu's lips on her own, then cautiously closed her eyes again as Natsu pulled her closer, hands roaming to rake through her hair.

Wow. This was actually really really good. Like mind numbingly good. Like so good she actually started to reconsider the abstinence 'til marriage idea…wait what?

As Natsu finally let go, breathing a little more heavily, he grinned at her. "See? Wasn't so bad!"

Lucy flushed and looked at her feet. "Yeah…" She admitted, ears flaming red. "Wasn't so bad…"

"And look at our guild marks." He grabbed her right hand with his own, marveling. A spot of flame, like a tattoo, was shining from her Fairy Tail guild mark, in the heart of the emblem. It was red.

"Your arm!" She exclaimed, touching his shoulder. A golden tattoo of a tiny key rested in the heart of his guild mark.

"Are we mates?" She asked, wondering a little at her own question. "Since you're a dragon and all…?"

"Do you want another kiss to prove it?" Natsu smirked, grabbing her arms and pinning her down onto the stones that made up the bridge ledge. "Because if that's so, I gladly comply…"

Lucy smirked back, threading her arms around his neck. "Alright then."

And they somehow managed to make out on top of the bridge without falling.

A black haired shirtless man and a red haired armored woman watched from the shadows. A gaggle of other guild mates watched as well. They were silently smirking. The red haired woman spoke. "Cana, you owe me 1,000 Jewel."

"Fine."

Mystagon was silently chuckling to himself. "They really believed my little fib about the 'only true love can heal' bit… with 'til I tell Erza at home all about it….

 **Next up, Gajeel and Levy!**


	2. Guitars and Scars Gajevy

Levy used her fingers to gently strum the guitar that Gajeel had lent her. She winced as a series of wrong notes filled her ears. "Ugh…"

Usually, she would be spending her free time reading at the guild hall, hanging out with Jet and Droy, chatting with Lucy about the blonde's novel, or simply kicking back a small glass of whatever Mira had on hand. But now? She was breaking her nails over a stubborn guitar that would not agree to her clumsy fingers at the park.

Gajeel made it look so easy. Heck, he ALWAYS does. The way he would effortlessly coax a pleasurable sound from the instrument, humming a rough melody with his surprisingly melodic voice…just wow.

And for all the people to be surprisingly musical.

Levy finally huffed in frustration as the guitar twanged very unmusically. She set the guitar down by the bench. She was about to pick up the book she'd been reserving when a deep voice chuckled behind her. "Still not getting the hang of it, shrimp?"

Levy shrieked and whirled around, chucking the book at his head. "Don't go scaring me like that!" Gajeel caught the book effortlessly and tapped it against her forehead. "You are easy to scare, ya know, short stuff?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" Levy crossed her arms as she stood up to make herself at least a LITTLE bit taller. "I was practicing your guitar, that's all."

"Guitar playing makes you jumpy?" He said in genuine surprise. "Funny, I find it relaxing." He plopped her book unceremoniously on the ground ("Hey!" from an indignant Levy) and picked up the guitar easily, hefting the weight comfortably.

"Here. Show me how ya do it." Gajeel instructed, handing her the guitar. She took it, suddenly feeling nervous. Her fingers traced the strings before she began to strum, humming softly as for once, the guitar rewarded her ears with a decent sounding noise.

"Not bad, but your fingers are all messed up." Gajeel said bluntly, sitting himself next to her. He reached over and began correcting her fingers, sending her heart rate up a million beats.

"What're you doing?" Levy squeaked. Gajeel gave her an exasperated look. "Ya don't expect me to just sit and watch while you slaughter music with your god-awful playing, did ya?" He made a gusty sigh and returned his attentions to her fingers. "Put that finger lower."

Levy obeyed, smiling a little as his dead-panned expression at her playing. It was an insult, to be sure, but she somehow didn't feel too offended, just amused, that he would take music so seriously.

"Oi! Shortie!" A pair of fingers snapping in front of her face brought her back to reality. "You even listening to me?" Levy blinked and smiled. "Sorry, I was spacing out a bit."

Gajeel was about to return to the guitar when his red eyes alighted on something on her shoulder blade. "Levy."

"Did you just call me by my name?" Levy asked in surprise, but he was suddenly dead serious, gripping her shoulders and turning her around so her back was facing him.

She shuddered as his finger brushed against her back. "Gajeel…?" She tried to ask, but suddenly winced as he gripped her hard enough to hurt.

"Who. Did. This. To. You." His voice was low, angry and bordering on pure terrifying. She twisted herself around in vain. "What do you mean?" She panted, trying to get a good look at whatever he was furious at.

 _Oh._ _ **That**_ _scar._

"The scar on your back." He continued to hold her in an iron grip (no pun intended). "Where did it come from?"

"Um…" Levy fidgeted, trying to wriggle free. "It's from a long time ago…it's not important…." She suddenly gasped aloud as he pressed hard on it, drawing a cry of pain from the Script mage.

"It's still serious." He growled, letting go at last. "There's obstruction inside. Not only that, but it's deep." He whirled her around do they were just inches from each other. Levy flushed red and tried to inch away. "Gajeel…!"

"Tell me who did it." He said in a snarl. "And I will kill the bastard."

"Gajeel…" She whispered. "This wound….you don't recognize it?"

"Huhn?"

"You….were the one…who inflicted….this scar on me."

Then there was silence.

Levy watched the emotions dance across Gajeel's face. First came the shock, eyes widening, mouth parting slightly. Then the doubt, his head cocking to one side as his brain whirled to remember what exactly happened. Then the realization, as his fingers ran over the scar again, his face becoming stricken and white.

"I…remember."

From that fateful encounter with Phantom Lord, so long ago, Levy distinctively remembered the way he grinned at her ferociously, cutting into her back before branding her with his mark and pinning her on the tree for the world to see.

"I don't hold it against you." Levy hastened to assure him now, grabbing his large hands with her own small hands. "I truly don't. It's in the past now." He grunted, but he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Gajeel." She insisted on slightly shaking him. "Don't beat yourself up about this, understand?"

"Shrimp…"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND, GAJEEL?" Levy enunciated in slightly lower tones. "I FORGIVE you. Now look me in the eye and say that you forgive yourself, or I'll…I'll…."

"You'll what, shrimp?" His voice was quiet, oddly pained. "You really think you can do something to me? After what I did to you?"

"Trust me, there's plenty I can do." Levy summoned all her courage and placed her lips on his cheek. Briefly. Like a peck. But it was still there, lingering before she let go, staring at him tenderly.

There was a brief flash from their guild marks but neither of them noticed. Gajeel's eyes were wide with shock, staring at the tiny Script mage as if she was suddenly the most radiant thing in the world.

"You…."

"Shh." Levy brushed some of his hair aside, looking directly into his eyes. "Let's not make this any more complicated than it should be, alright?" She reached down and picked up the fallen guitar, brushing off the dirt and the stray grass. "Mustn't let me continue to slaughter music with my god-awful playing, right?"

She grinned as Gajeel registered his own words redirected at him. He allowed a small smile to cover his lips, before he slid his arms around the tiny mage and buried his nose in her hair. Levy smiled as he mumbled, "Thank you."

For the next couple of days, her playing improved, enough to earn her a smirk of approval from the Iron Dragonslayer.

And that was all Levy needed.

 **Leave a like and a review! Coming soon: Romeo and Wendy!**


	3. Something, Not Nothing RoWen

She was gorgeous.

Like, REALLY pretty.

And what nineteen year old boy wouldn't say so?

It had been years since the affair with Alvarez had been dealt with. Fairy Tail had its fair share of other adventures, but for the time being everyone had settled into their normal routines.

Except for something called HORMONES and GROWING UP.

That seems to happen quite a bit with the other members of the guild. People had confessed, one after the other, wedding bells were ringing off the hook, and recently child after child was being fondled and adored at.

Like right now, for instance.

"ISN'T HE ADORABLE?!" Levy was going ga-ga over a blonde-haired boy, the pride and adoration of the guild (that is, until the next baby is born. Everyone loves babies!). The child was only a month old.

Natsu was beaming with pride, his huge smile still child-like in his adult years. "Glad you think so, Levy!" He turned to Romeo and gave him a smile. "What do you think, Romeo?"

"He's awesome, Natsu-kun!" The nineteen year old boy said with enthusiasm. He was still his role model, and Romeo looked to him for advice and examples.

"Can I hold him, Natsu-san?"

Romeo froze. It was _her_ , the one girl he'd been crushing on ever since he can remember.

"Of course, Wendy!" Natsu generously handed his son off to a delighted Wendy, leaving Romeo absolutely dumbstruck by the way she handled the baby, cooing at the giggling newborn, tickling the button nose, brushing back strands of blonde wispy hair from the fascinated large baby eyes.

"He's so sweet…" Wendy sighed, making Romeo practically melt into a puddle Juvia-style.

"He's not going to be sweet for long!" Natsu promised, punching one palm with his fist. "He will be indestructible, the greatest fighter who will walk the earth! I'm gonna teach him all my secret techniques!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Lucy walked over, rolling her eyes. "Like I'm ever going to let you dominate our child's future with fighting and brawling all the time. I bet you're going to let him and Silver fight once they've learned to walk!"

"If he's up to it, then it's fine to me!" Gray yelled over from the opposite side of the guild, watching his son Silver, slightly older than Natsu's son by a few weeks, yank delightedly on poor Leon's hair, who was "just playing a visit and not babysitting whatsoever". "I have an advantage, dragon-breath. Silver has a twin sister, and she can kick your ass twice over when I'm through with her!"

"Man, Ice Cube's right." Natsu looked dejected, then brightened up. "Hey, Lucy! Let's make another baby real fast, 'kay?" He said excitedly, grabbing her arms.

"HANDS OFF, BUD! YOU FORGET **I** HAVE TO CARRY AND DELIVER THE FREAKING BABY!" Lucy hollered in his face.

"You handled it awesomely the first time! Besides, Juvia had to do it twice in a row!"

"JUVIA'S A MAN!"

"No she's not, Elfman!"

"My, it's getting to quite a ruckus already, right, Romeo?" Wendy said with a giggle to Romeo, who flushed to the hue of Erza's hair and stuttered, "Y-yeah."

"Hey, you want to hold him?" Wendy inquired, offering the bundle to him. "It's not a bomb, silly." She said in exasperation as Romeo backed away apprehensively. "Hold still." She used her free arm to grab his arms and held them out in front of him.

Romeo caught his breath and her slim fingers touched his skin. "U-um….wait a second…."

"I don't think this baby will bite…this time." Wendy shuddered as they remembered Gajeel and Levy's first son, who was a biter and had chomped down on Romeo's arm when he tried to hold him. Hard.

"If you say so…" Romeo gingerly hefted the child as the Sky Dragonslayer placed the baby in his arms. The boy stared at Romeo with wide eyes, making noises with his mouth.

"Isn't he sweet?" Wendy whispered from beside him, her big chocolate eyes shining brightly. "How's he trying to grab your thumb?"

"He is kind of sweet." Romeo was too busy gazing at her to be looking at the baby he was holding. "But not as sweet as you."

Now _that_ was the corniest thing he could've ever said in his whole life.

Wendy was silent, staring at him with her mouth open. But she wasn't offended. Far from it. "Romeo…kun…?"

"I kind of like you, okay?" He blurted, stumbling over his words like a three year old. "You're pretty and you're kind and you're strong enough to kick my butt ten times over….and I'm nothing but you're something and I just…" He ground to a stop as she burst out laughing.

"Romeo-kun, you're not nothing. You're something."

And she kissed him.

"OH MY GAWD!"

The whole guild stared in shock at the once-the-youngest-guild-members kissing in the middle of the guild hall. Natsu's son was staring at the couple with curiosity, still clutched in one arm by Romeo.

Lucy tiptoed in and extracted her son from Romeo's grasp, making ecstatic noises. "Ican'tbelievethey'reactuallytogetherImeanCANYOUBELIEVEIT?!"

"Darling, speak more distinctively please." Natsu admonished, trying not gag at the romanticness of it all. "Let's…er…I know, take some photos!" He whipped out his camera just before Carla in human form tackled him to the ground.

"Let the children have their privacy." The Exceed scolded, blinking fondly at Wendy, who was now being absolutely fondled and French-kissed by Romeo.

"Can we actually stop for a moment and let me watch my boy sex his first girl?" Macao sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I'm so proud of you, son!"

"NOW THAT'S TOO MUCH!" Carla shrieked, sending Wendy and Romeo flying apart, both still dazzled by the kiss and panting heavily, delirious and absolutely star-struck.

And their guild marks shone with the respective mating marks, swirling color and proclaiming to the world that the Sky Dragonslayer had a mate.

 **Leave a like and a review! Sorry if this was shorter than usual, but I hope you've enjoyed it! (And yes, I took the nothing and something bit from** _ **Peanuts.**_ **) Laxus and Mirajane will be arriving soon!**


	4. How To Defeat the She-Devil Miraxus

"Let the party begin!"

Mirajane threw her arms in the air as the guild cheered and began partying yet again. A fancy dinner ball was in progress to celebrate the birthday of Fairy Tail, and everyone loved it.

"Drinking contest, Cana?" Bacchus leered at her over the tables. Not only did Fairy Tail celebrate, but other guilds came to call to rejoice in their comrades' special day. Kagura from Mermaid Heel lifted her glass in toast to Erza across the hall. "Happy birthday, Fairy Tail."

"I'll drink to that." Cana called to Kagura, and turned back to Bacchus. "Sure thing!" Other eager and destined to be defeated miserably and wake up with a wicked hangover wizards joined in, making a ruckus.

"This is the dawn of a new era!" Sting bellowed, doing a jig on the table much to Minerva's consternation. "Master…act you age…PLEASE…."

Mirajane gave her trademark giggle and returned to the counter, steeling herself for the sure round of drinkers about to storm the bar. _Here we go…._

Cana and Bacchus practically drained the entire stockroom of beer in the first round of the drinking contest, and somewhere along the second round other people began dropping like flies. Natsu had to be dragged out by a steaming Lucy after he accidentally set half the hall on fire by simply touching the barrels of beer. Fire and alcohol DO NOT MIX, a fact Natsu still had trouble comprehending.

Mirajane was now thanking Juvia profusely for extinguishing the flames, wringing her hands. "Thanks so much, Juvia! You saved the hall from certain cremation!"

"Juvia is happy to help." Juvia smiled brightly. "Gray-sama helped too!"

"Mmph." Gray grunted, downing another glass of beer. "Another one, please, Mira."

"Coming right up!" Mira chirped, breezing her way to the back where the kegs were stored. She hummed a merry tune as she hunted for Gray's favorite beer flavor, an aged old thing that reminded him of his home. "Ah, here it is."

"How do you remember all that?"

Mira turned to see Laxus leaning casually against the doorway, eyeing the rows of different beer flavors with amusement. "Everyone is different, am I right?"

"Well," Mira began, putting a bright smile on her face. "For starters, I write it down." She pointed at a long piece of stained paper tacked to the wall next to the beer barrels, with fresh papers taped onto it as new people requested new flavors and some people preferred other drinks entirely.

"It's better for everyone if I don't keep asking." Mira pointed out, filling Gray's beer as she spoke, brushing off the foam. "I'd like to be thoughtful."

Laxus made a face as she breezed past him. "Thoughtful shmoughtful. I think it's a pain in the ass to remember all that when you can just ask."

Mira shrugged as she set the beer on front of Gray, who nodded his thanks and shoved some Jewels in front of him. "It's a virtue to be desired, Dreyar."

"And I don't agree, Strauss." Laxus smirked.

For a moment the two S-class wizards stared at each other, a brief humming in the air as magic flowed between the two.

"How about a duel?"

"Excuse me?"

"A duel." Laxus challenged. "If I win, you have to give me free beers whenever I ask. If you win, then I have to take over your shift whenever YOU ask."

Mira's eyes sparkled. "Maybe..."

"You scared?" Laxus leered. "I'm sure you have a way to defeat me. I have one."

"You're on." Mira smiled, her eyes flashing. "Let's take this outside."

O.O

When the partying members heard that a duel was to take place between two S-class wizards of Fairy Tail, a crowd had quickly gathered. Cana, still guzzling beer by the barrel, has set up a betting station, and both wizards had an equal pile of money building up nicely.

"You can do it Laxus!" Freed bubbled, while Bixlow cheered along with his babies cheering "Laxus! Laxus!" Evergreen was suddenly in a revealing cheerleading outfit that made Elfman stare while mumbling "Manly…"

"One round." Master Makarov announced, eyeing his grandson and the Fairy Tail cover girl who were priming for their battle. "A knock out means a win, or a resignation."

"Brace yourself, She-devil." Laxus grinned, brandishing massive arms bulging with muscles. They crackled with electricity, making Olga nod in approval. "I'm not dialing down my moves just because you're a chick." Gray blinked. "Déjà vu…"

"Okay!" Mira was still in her pretty red dress, cocking her head so her tied bangs flicked to one side as she beamed. "The neither will I."

Makarov raised the gong mallet. "3…"

Laxus winked at Mira. "2…"

Mira batted her eyelashes back. "1…."

Makarov struck the gong. "FIGHT!"

Laxus struck first, leaping forward while striking out with a fist shining with lightning. Mira dodged, quickly transforming into her Satan Soul form before leaping into the air to quickly scan her opponent.

"That's Sitri…" Erza observed. "Her ultimate form…Mira's not taking this lightly."

As Laxus whirled around, using his momentum to slide into a defensive stance, Mira screamed toward him, lashing out with her clawed hands, landing several strikes on the Lightning Dragonslayer.

Laxus was sent flying backwards, but instead of an agonized yell, he was laughing. "That's more like it!" He shook off his furred coat, taking out his ear buds and dropping them to the ground. "Now I'm all fired up." Natsu grinned as he heard his line being reused.

Laxus tilted his head upwards and let out a bellowing roar, as clouds formed in the air and lightning struck the ground all over the battlefield (the big open area in front of the guild). The audience quickly stepped back as several lightning strikes struck close to them.

Mira simply growled and unfurled her clawed fingers. She spun her body in a spiral pattern, rocketing through the air dodging the lightning strikes and shot straight at Laxus, her mouth open in a raucous shriek.

Laxus used his fist to meet her claws, and the impact sent several members from the watching guilds tumbling backwards. The thunderous BOOM from the sound of flesh meeting scale made Pantherlily yelp and jump into an amused Gajeel's arms.

The two wrestled amidst huge bolts of lightning and streams of dark magic. Mira strained to knock him down while Laxus gritted his teeth trying to shove her backwards.

"Not so hard to defeat now, Laxus Dreyar?" Mira's voice was deepened by her Satan Soul form, making her suddenly ominous.

"Maybe so, Mirajane Strauss." Laxus grinned with mischief. "But I have a surefire way to win that would send all your aces down the drain."

"Oh?" Mira looked at him with amusement, still playing arm-wrestle with him. "I'm curious. Please demonstrate this 'surefire' strategy at your disposal. "

"You won't like it." Laxus warned.

"Now I'm even more intrigued."

"….You asked for it." A devilish smirk crept over his face and he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her directly on the mouth.

"…!"

In that moment, everyone in the guilds gave exclamations of shock or wolf-whistles, and several people felt sure that Laxus Dreyar was doomed to die in a matter of nanoseconds. Master Makarov simply raised his eye brows.

Mirajane's eyes were wide open, and her Satan Soul melted away, leaving her in her red dress tiptoeing in a decimated courtyard with Laxus still kissing her. And he wasn't being shy about either.

Elfman was sputtering and trying to decide whether to challenge this blatant rapist who was sexually assaulting his beloved sister or to just sit back and live for another day. He decided on the latter, noticing the glowing guild marks on both S-class wizards.

Laxus finally let go, his eyes twinkling but warm. He relaxed his hold on her as she slid back to the ground, her eyes dazzled and her mouth wide open. "I..."She breathed. He grinned, anticipating a resignation, but then a fist landed itself in his face and he hit the stone ground with a skull crushing CRUNCH. Several mages let out "Oooh!"s of sympathy.

Mirajane brushed off her fist, which had briefly become a clawed hand, and it reverted to a pretty white human arm. "I believe I won this match." Cana whooped and threw her bottle into the air, sending booze all over poor Bacchus in the back. "YOU ALL OWE ME 20,000 JEWELS!"

Laxus picked himself off the ground, brushing off a panicking Freed as his Thunder Legion rushed over to help him up. "I'm fine. Don't smother me."But he was smiling, touching his lips with one hand.

Because he felt her kiss him back.

 **Leave a like and a review! Sorry, no Stingue in the future! However I will have StingXYukino and RogueXKagura. To be continued, Cobra and Kinana!**


	5. See You Soon Kinabra

In his prison cell, Cobra strains to listen.

To hear the overwhelming cacophony of voices, of sounds of the city, the music of nature.

Now in this cemented block of a magic-draining hell-hole, he can't hear anything. Sure he can hear things, but not like he used to, not what he had given up his freaking eye for.

He can hear nothing but stupid drip-drops of falling water, the scurrying of stupid rats and the moans of other prisoners.

And he hates it.

But sometimes when the grumpy guard that visits the captives with good hot food Cobra can hear the man's thoughts and be a little more updated on the outside world around him.

 _The Grand Magic Games. The Heartfilia girl was brutally attacked by the Sabertooth girl. Erza Scarlet took down all one hundred monsters in Pandemonium. Natsu Dragneel defeated both Sting and Rogue in one match._

Quite a party.

Cobra shovels the food into his mouth before he realizes that the guard is waiting in front of his cell. "Yes, officer?" He drawls, setting down the bowl and wiping his mouth. "I have something on my face?"

"You have a guest. They're not usually allowed, but the boss told me to let her in."

 _Her._

"Well, I can't refuse that." Cobra says with a smirk, pushing himself so that he's sitting with his back against the wall. "All right, where's this fancy guest of mine?"

"Eric?"

Cobra stiffens when the girl he now knew as Cubellious carefully made her way down the dark prison steps, lifting her skirt from the dank puddles on the ground.

"Watch your step there, miss. It's dark. Would you like me to fetch a light?" The guard seems entranced by her, and the girl doesn't even look at him. Her eyes are worried, looking at him through the bars of his cell.

"Yes, yes, a light would be nice." She says sweetly over her shoulder. The guard salutes and dashes off. Satisfied, she turns back to Cobra, who's sniggering. "You're incorrigible."

"Eric, are you okay?" Cubellious frets, clasping her hands. "I wanted to talk to you ever since the incident with the clock…but…"

"Hey, don't worry about me." He makes a careless motion with his hands, waving at imaginary flies in the air. "It's just what happens when ya do something wrong and the higher-ups catch you. It's life, Cubellious."

"Cubellious…" The girl fingers her name, and shakes her head. "My name's Kinana now. I hope you don't mind."

"Kinana..." Cobra runs it over. "Not bad."

He moves closer to the bars, until his breath is warming the iron of the cell.

She puts her hand through the bars and touches his cheek, like she did before. And he shudders at the touch, not because he is repelled by it. No, the complete opposite. He puts his hand on hers, callouses and roughness on smooth flawless skin.

"I have your light, miss!"

They fly apart as the guard tries to be cool walking down the steps, but he's still ogling at Kinana, who looked less than delighted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" The guard lingers, gazing at her like she's the light of the earth. Kinana secretly makes a face to Cobra, who tries to hide his smirk but fails. Mercifully Kinana makes up some request and the guards dashes off like a faithful puppy dog.

"I might have to go soon." She says to Cobra, who nods. He wants her to stay a little longer and talk, hear her voice, but she needs to be with her guild. Her family. His heart twists a little at the thought.

"Tomorrow's the last day." He remarks. "I'll root for your guild, though just this once, understand?"

"Thanks, Eric." She smiles and stands up, brushing off her pale green dress. "I'll try to see you again soon."

"Thank you." He smiles at her, a genuine smile that warms his whole face. His heart is making that weird twisting feeling again.  
She beams and wipes a section of bangs off her face. "Goodbye, Eric."

"Don't say that." He suddenly bursts out angrily. She jumps at his outburst. "Excuse me?"

"When you say goodbye like that, it sounds as if we'll never see each other again." He says gruffly. "I'm saying 'see you soon'. Cause I know we will."

Her face entirely softens, and a few shining drops form in her face. She steps forward and reaches for his hand that was resting on the bars and kisses it, her lips brushing against his knuckles.

 _His heart is twisting and he feels so vulnerable…_

"I'll see you soon, Eric."

And then she's gone.

 **Whew, what a bunch of feels! Please consider leaving a review! Thanks for all the support so far! Next up: Sting and Yukino!**


	6. A Master's Concern StingYu

Yukino Agria stumbled through the doors of Sabertooth, smiling triumphantly at the same time limping from a dozen wounds. "I did it." She smiled at the stunned members of Sabertooth. "I completed the Undead Army request."

"YOU IDIOT!" Sting and Rogue barreled over to her, both Dragonslayers making a huge fuss over her. "Honestly, I was joking about you taking down that Necromancer!" Sting yelled, dragging her over the infirmary where he grabbed some fresh bandages left handily on top of a table.

"You shouldn't take such risks." Minerva chastened Yukino as she settled down next to the two boys, snatching the roll of bandages out of Sting's hands. "This is a woman's job, Master, unless you would like to undress her when you're tending to that wound over her breast?"

Sting's face popped into a crimson shade only rivaled by Yukino's blush. "Sorry." He slunk off, with a distressed Lector trying to console him.

Rogue chuckled as innocent Frosche just tilted his head to one side in happy confusion. "Eh?" "Never mind them, Frosche. Come on, let's find a job to take." "Okay!"

"What were you thinking?" Minerva murmured to Yukino as the older woman began cleaning and binding the multiple gashes on the Celestial Wizard's body. "That was a dangerous job that Rufus warned you not to take. And his hunch is usually right."

"Well, I needed the money." Yukino drew in a breath sharply as Minerva pressed disinfectant into a deep wound on her thigh. "Ah! That stings."

"Sorry." Minerva continued to tend to the wounds for a few moments in silence, and gave the girl a quizzical look. "Sting was unusually worried about you taking that job. He was about to come running to your aid like some knight in shining armor before he found out that to travel to the graveyard one must ride the train."

Yukino chuckled before yelping when Minerva bound the wounds tightly. "He's just being…ouch!...friendly."

"You remember the time when Olga came back from the mission in Lotus Village covered with blood from head to toe?" Minerva pointed out. "Sting was as unsympathetic as Kagura with Archenemy."

"Because the blood covering Olga-san wasn't even his own." Yukino retorted, gripping the chair as Minerva rebound the last and deepest wound over her stomach. The older woman sighed as she leaned back, wiping her hands with the cloth. "There you go. Hope it'll feel better soon."

"Thank you, Minerva-sama." Yukino stood up, wincing as a dozen parts of her body groaned in protest. "I should head home."

"Sleep well." Minerva smiled a rare smile and set off to the kitchen, hoping to dish up something delicious for the guild. "Maybe I'll bake a cake…and invite Erza over…"

O.O

Yukino walked carefully home, taking it slow. She really didn't want to open any of her wounds again, a mistake she did before. As she reached her home, a quaint little apartment in town, she pushed open the door. There was an apothecary right under her home, but the owner was sweet and cheerful.

"Home again, Miss Yukino?" The girl chirped, bustling over to clasp Yukino's hands. "Glad you're here!" She lowered her voice, gesturing upwards. "You have a visitor. Some boy with wild blonde hair said you'll understand if he came."

"O-oh." Yukino was startled but not surprised. It wasn't the first time that the White Dragonslayer had barged into her home, almost exactly like the Fairy Tail Dragonslayer Natsu. Heck, maybe that's why he did it. "Thanks, Clarisse."

"You're welcome!" The girl propelled herself back to her jars of herbs behind the counter as Yukino ascended the stairs hidden behind the blue curtain that shielded it from customers. She turned the corner only to be shoved by a pair of strong arms into the wall. She cried out in surprise and pain.

"S-sorry!" Sting looked horrified at her pained expression, quickly releasing his grip on her arms. "I forgot."

"It's fine…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you're okay." He deadpanned, leaning against the wall. "I kind of botched that, didn't I?"

"Sting-san, you're sweet to come check on me…" Yukino admitted, "but honestly, I'm fine. I've had worse injuries in the past."

"That doesn't mean you can just walk around like a punching bag all day." Sting rebutted. "People care for you, and they wouldn't want to see you hurt."

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself, can't I?" Yukino smiled gently, walking forward until she was standing in front of the Sabertooth Master. "Look at me. I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Yes…but you're hurt." Sting replied in a soft voice, straightening and taking her hands, in a much gentler grip than she would've thought him capable of. "And I hurt to see my comrades hurt."

"S-sting-san…?" Yukino stuttered. "What are you-"

His lips were molding onto hers before she can register anything else. Her muffled squeak died away as he gripped her arms carefully, ensuring they weren't gripping her wounds, and pushed her back against the wall. Yukino tentatively kissed back, moaning in bliss as his tongue caressed hers, and for a moment they were lost in their own little world.

"I thought I might find-HOLY SHI…..!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

The two jerked away as a stunned Rogue and Frosch quickly backed away from the two, just after ascending the stairs. Somewhere from below Clarisse was yelling, "Am I missing something, ma'am?!"

"No no, you keep doing what're you're doing." Rogue's face was a red color as he grabbed his still innocent Exceed and he bolted down the stairs two at a time before Frosch became anything but.

O.O

Clarisse looked up as the dark-haired man with the green cat in a frog costume rocketed down the stairs, his face red as a beet. "Excuse me, Rogue, was it? Would you mind explaining what the heck is going on up there? Is my tenant making babies or something?"

That alone was enough to make Rogue choke and lose his dignity completely.

 **Wow, that escalated quickly, didn't it? Let me know if you thought that too rushed or something. Last chapter coming up: Rogue and Kagura!**


	7. You Can't Run from the Mistletoe Rogura

Of all the things Kagura wanted to sic her Archenemy on, this one took the cake.

Kagura stared miserably at the innocent plant hanging on the doorway over the Fairy Tail's entrance. Rogue was standing in front of her, expression unreadable as he too eyed the plant sparkling in the winter sun.

The plant known as mistletoe.

Erza watched with expectancy, arms curled around her body to preserve heat. "Well? She said pointedly. "You've been standing there for twelve minutes without moving!"

"Thirteen, Miss Erza." Horologium said timidly. Lucy had brought out the big clock spirit after they got tired of counting by numbers.

The rest of the guilds (those who participated in the games) stood by, making bets on who would move in first, or who would flee, or if they would both move in or if they would both flee. Cana was specific down to the dot. "You have to! Or there'll be too many freaking loopholes! THAT MEANS LOST CASH!"

"Are ya just gonna stand there?" Beth drawled, twirling one of her braids. "We ain't got all day!"

"Make your move, dumbass!" Sting hollered, tipsy from too many celebratory drinks. It was the New Year's celebration.

Kagura looked steadily away from Rogue's face, hoping that her heartbeat would quit its hectic pace.

She didn't even have feelings for the man until just recently. The two would deviate towards each other naturally, when all the other guilds will party loud and long into the night. They sought company in each other due to their similar personalities.

" _You hate parties too?"_

" _I don't hate them. They're just too noisy."_

" _I agree."_

After the victory on Alvarez ( **I'm assuming they won** ) the guilds loved to hold long celebrations, catching up with each other, holding contests and competitions in friendly rivalry to closer bond together. And Rogue plus Kagura would hang out in their own corner, in quiet comradeship that contrasted to everyone else's loud partying.

Then SOMEONE happened to see them...SOMEONE happened to tell Sorcerer Weekly about the two….and then it was the front cover story for the gleeful magazine.

Kagura couldn't get a moment's peace after that.

Then an adorable Exceed in a frog suit hung a piece of mistletoe on the doorway when either of them weren't looking, and now you have what you have in front of you: the most powerful mage in Mermaid Heel reduced to a blushing schoolgirl.

" _I like Rogue. I like you. So why can't you like each other?"_

Stupid (albeit adorable) Exceed.

Rogue looked steadily down at her, his eyes flickering in the light of the fires. "Well….?" He was getting close…way to close…

Kagura looked away, her cheeks as hot as Natsu Dragneel's flames, her hands clenching and unclenching around an invisible sword. "D-do it fast." Like a little kid telling the doctor with the vaccination needle to do it fast.

 _Ooooh's_ rose up from the crowd. Someone took a picture; Kagura made a mental note to kill him slowly.

Rogue touched her cheek; she stared at the ground until his hand firmly raised her chin so she was looking at him in the eye.

His intensity shocked her. He was gripping her other hand hard, and she felt him slightly shake. Was he nervous…or…

"HURRY UP!" Sting yelled, and just as Rogue leaned down and captured Kagura's slightly open mouth with his, he threw a bolt of black-colored magic straight at the noisy White Dragonslayer, sending him sprawling and tumbling head over heels, yelping and squawking in indignation.

 _Good riddance_ , Kagura thought. Meanwhile, the other half of her brain was drowning in overwhelming emotions as Rogue deepened the kiss, shoving her against the doorframe until her back pushed up against the wood. She hesitantly snaked her arms around his neck, curling her fingers over his dark hair.

Catcalls and wolf-whistles were only background noise; only the warmth of his body was the most pressing thing Kagura had on her mind….

Until she broke free from him, gasping for air and staring stunned into Rogue's face. She then dashed headlong out the guild hall, sprinting at the speed Risley recognized as her do-or-die mode. "She's spooked." The Gravity Mage whispered to Arana, who shook her green curls and looked distressed.

Meanwhile, Cana gleefully raked in her wins in the form of beautiful beautiful Jewels. "DIBS!"

Frosch was very happy.

They finally kissed. It was wonderful. Even their guild marks had flashed, as if they were happy too.

Then Frosch got confused.

Why did Kagura run?

Frosch sat brooding on the table, kicking his tiny feet as the Card Mage Cana yelled something about dibs. Rogue was red in the face and still running a hand through his hair, mussed from where Kagura had clutched at.

"Rogue!" Minerva was shoving people out of the way as she stomped towards him, face like a thundercloud. "Go after her, you pervert! Once you started something, you must end it!"

"I-I wasn't being a pervert…." Rogue muttered something about it being an obligation for the consistency of tradition, or something like that. He was yanking on his coat and grabbing Kagura's as well (she left it behind and he knew it would be freezing outside in the snow) before he tore through the throng of people flocking around him to wish him luck on this suicide mission and outside into the wintery world outside.

Frosch smiled happily to himself. Maybe the two COULD get together after all…

Kagura ran blindly through the snowy streets of the still ongoing New Year's celebration, heart pounding a million miles and body suddenly chilled in the cold. "Stupid…" Her only attire was the thin filmy party dress Miliana had coaxed her into for the celebrations, and now the little-more-than-a-slip dress was offering no thermal protection whatsoever.

Her back now resting against the big tree in the center of the square, her pants exhaled in the form of swirling white clouds. She rubbed her hands together and blew on them, wishing she had at least grabbed her nice big coat while she was running in a panic away from the party. _From him_ …

"Hey."

Oh no.

Kagura looked up to the see the Shadow Dragonslayer standing there in front of her, holding out her coat. She took it gratefully, sliding her shivering arms into the plushy interior of the sleeves and relishing the fuzzy warmth and comfort it offered.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sat next to her as she zipped up the zipper and buttoned the buttons, fingers muffled in the gloves she found in her pockets.

Then she had nothing to occupy herself with and the inevitable awkwardness settled on the two young mages.

Bystanders walking by noticed nothing out of the ordinary, just a dark haired couple sitting under a tree, as calm as the sea and looking peaceful. All of which were not true.

Rogue's current train of thought was something along the line of _How do I approach her this is so awkward Frosch I need to have a good talk with you after I deal with this Oh God help_.

Kagura's was more like _asdhgafjdvijadyufwi._

Because no one spoke up, they dwelt in silence for a few minutes.

Then Kagura stood shakily up. "It's getting late…"

"Stop." Rogue had grabbed her arm and pulled her promptly back down. "Don't try to run. Every time someone runs too fast they fall over."

"Only clumsy and inexperienced people fall." Kagura retorted, trying to yank her arm free. "I won't."

"Everyone falls at some point in their lives." Rogue maintained the grip on her arm, fingers tight but grip gentle. "Stop running. Please."

Kagura hesitated, and stopped her straining. But she remained standing. Rogue spoke again, his voice quiet. "Do I make you feel like running away?"

"N-no! I…" Kagura stammered and stuttered and tried to regain her dignity as the most powerful and stoic mage in Mermaid Heel, but to no avail. "I…"

Rogue let go of her arm. "If I do, then just tell me, and I won't bother you anymore."

Kagura's eyes opened in alarm. "No! No! I don't want you to go! Wait, you little….!" Then Rogue grabbed her once more and kissed her again. Deeply.

Kagura's body relaxed and she tentatively kissed him back, holding on to the collar of his coat. He let go slowly, drawing in a quick intake of breath that was released in another cloudy swirl. "If you want to know, I'm not letting you go." His voice was husky and full of emotion.

Kagura shuddered in a breath. "If…you won't run…then I suppose…" She buried her furiously blushing face in his chest, where his heart beat as steady as the waves lapping on the shore, nuzzling into his coat.

His arms tightened around her, his laugh bubbling from his mouth, a delighted laugh that warmed her up more than the fluffiest coat could ever do. She blushed again, her cheeks warmer than ever.

"You…"

And they stayed in that position for so long, the other members went trooping out to find them and found the sweetest picture in a long time; a man holding his woman in his arms with her head buried in his chest.

 **A/N: Hiya! Thanks for waiting so long for this semi-last chapter!**

 **Yup; I lied. At first this was intended to be the last chapter but now I will add a sort of Epilogue with the Dragonslayers' children reflecting on their parents. I'm planning for it to be a little dark, a little sad, but full of hope and all that.**

 **So please hang in with me a little while longer, 'kay? You're the best!**


	8. Epilogue: Never Forgotten

A graveyard.

Of all the places where one could reunite, meet with childhood friends and reminisce on the past….

Igneel Dragneel stood in front of his father's grave with his two younger sisters. It had been ten years today since his father closed his eyes for the last time, yet it still hurt. His mother lived only two years longer, long enough to hold their first grandchild in her arms.

Igneel brushed the blonde bangs from his eyes that always ALWAYS stayed unruly. His sister, Nashi, the one with the rosy hair, smiled sadly up at him. "Oh, Iggy…."

Littlest Layla, the youngest of the trio, stood up after spreading some flowers on the mossy soil. "There. The fireweeds look beautiful, don't they?" Her large eyes were filled with tears but she was determinedly keeping them in check.

"They do." Igneel turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His wife, her blue hair billowing in the wind with the small familiar tattoo under her right eye, gazed at him with empathy in her face. Their son, eight years old and a bag of mischief, was uncharacteristically subdued today. He was solemn, peering curiously at the plain gray tombstone. "Grandpa…"

Cor strode over to Igneel, his dark hair and metal piercings as foreboding as ever. "Blondie." Igneel shook his hand and murmured a hello. Cor's many siblings were gathered around their parents' tombstone, a large mound next to the smaller one. "We already paid our respects." The older man said gruffly, his demeanor spot on to his father's.

"Now, Cor." His younger brother Lance said in reprimand, his intelligent look and blue hair inherited from his mother. "Give them some more time." He smiled at Igneel. "You alright?"

Igneel drew in a breath and stared upwards at the sky. "None of the Dragonslayers are alive anymore." It was true; Wendy Marvel Conbalt had died three months ago. "We're the ones that are left. The last of the Dragons' children."

"We must honor them for what they have taught us. What wizards should be." The silvery voice of Stella Eucliffe caught the men's attention. Her radiant and yet pale beauty was captivating as always. "I remember my father every day, and the magic he taught me. My mother as well."

"My father was strong. My mother was strong." The deep voice of Volt Dreyar made them turn in unison to face the bear of a man who spoke. "And I will be strong for them, to not disrespect the ones that begot me." His twin sister Jenny simply nodded, her silence just as imposing as her brother. They were the same height. Their younger brother bent his head, his cold blue eyes piercing.

"Mother…." The youngest of the Dragonslayers' children, who was bent over the freshest grave in the graveyard, spoke, his voice still husky with tears. "My mother Wendy…" "Rowen…" Stella said softly, placing a hand on his shoulders, where blue hair lay in a messy ponytail.

"You may weep, but do not ever forget her." The dark haired mage called Noxor admonished. "I am the son of the Shadow Dragonslayer. I will not ever forget that or be ashamed of my heritage." His younger brother and sister nodded in unison.

"I never met my father." The purple headed girl spoke, her viper eyes cold. "My mother told me of him, however, and I will strive to be the man he became in the end. I am Serpenta, daughter of the Poison Dragonslayer, and as a child of the dragons I will swear to never forget him."

The pregnant silence that followed was then interrupted by the most awesome phenomenon any of them had ever witnessed. It started with a tiny breath of fire, a rattle of metal, a swoop of air, a burst of lightning, a stream of poison, a ray of light, a puddle of shadow.

There was the distant roar of a dragon swooping in the sky, and everyone looked upwards to the heavens where they stood straight in shock.

Seven dragons flew; seven dragons called. Seven dragons beat their wings and sent gusts of winds scattering the grass and leaves. Seven dragons with their mates watched as their children called to them.

"Father…Mother…We will never forget you."

And the dragons threw back their heads and roared once more, for one brief second showing their human forms that the children knew and loved.

The pink haired man with fire bursting at his fists; the iron studded man with the black mane of hair. The sweet little girl with the beautiful blue hair; the hulking blonde man crackling with electricity. The red headed man billowing with poison; the blonde haired man radiant with light and his twin partner shadowed in darkness.

Seven dragonslayers.

Their children watching from the graves of their bodies.

Seven dragons flew, and they disappeared into the blue shell of the sky, to never return to Magnolia, yet forever live in their children's hearts and the hearts of those who knew them.

" _I'm all fired up!"_

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a like and a review!**


End file.
